


Ready

by Naemi



Category: Coraline (2009)
Genre: Epilogue, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-16
Updated: 2018-02-16
Packaged: 2019-05-04 03:12:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14583696
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Naemi/pseuds/Naemi
Summary: Coraline's nightmares have faded, but the memory lingers.





	Ready

**Author's Note:**

  * For [The_Exile](https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Exile/gifts).



 

A while after her encounter with the Other World, Coraline's nightmares have faded, but the memory lingers. So does the cat without a name, whom she sometimes calls _Boy_ to which he always seems to be scrunching his nose. Not that he can; he's never appeared remotely human again, but that doesn't mean Coraline doesn't know.

Sometimes, when she wakes up to find the foot of her bed empty at night, she wonders if there's another Other World and another child that needs him, but every time, he's back asleep and purring by morning.

She's ready, though. Just in case.

**Author's Note:**

> Written through [Froday Flash Fiction Challenge's](http://fffc.livejournal.com) s.44: Drabble Madness.
> 
> Beta'd by the wonderful **Moit** , who also made sure all characters were returned unharmed.
> 
> [Visit my LJ-community [Bunny Bash](https://bunnybash.livejournal.com) to leave me a prompt at any time.]
> 
> [Feedback is love.]


End file.
